


【奇异铁】紫阳迷情（和服play）

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇车 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming





	【奇异铁】紫阳迷情（和服play）

夏日的京都闷热地透不过气。托尼只穿一件阔腿短裤，上身T恤都被汗水濡湿，与史蒂芬并肩在乡间小路上走着。  
“怎么还没到啊。”托尼摇着从路边买来的团扇，有些后悔盛夏来这里度假的草率决定。可事实上他与自己的爱人没有固定的假期，就连这可怜的五天假也说不得要被叫回去继续工作，毕竟，反派要攻击他们可从来不会挑时候。  
“不远了。”史蒂芬擦了擦额上的汗，酷热使他不得不与托尼保持一段距离，印象里这么热的夏季已是多年前的事情，他在西藏时感受不到热，在圣所或是他们位于曼哈顿市中心的家都没有，因此在这种酷暑里他竟感到怀念，特别是身边有爱人陪伴的情况下。过去的医生史蒂芬与现在的法师似乎重叠在一起，这是托尼的魔力，他精通魔法却对于这一魔力的原理一无所知。  
“哎，这里有条小溪。”托尼伸长脖子，转过身期待地看着他。“我们去冲凉吧。”  
“山里的水很凉。”史蒂芬露出不赞成的目光，这目光在看到托尼骤然下垂的眼睫时突然变质。“好吧，”史蒂芬说，“就一会，行吗？”

正是紫阳花开的时节，细碎的花瓣不要钱似的填补了大片空白，连河岸也长满了一簇一簇的花。  
“哈啊……不是说，就一会吗……”  
托尼伸长了双臂趴在岸边，来自身后的撞击让他像水中的一截浮木，徒劳地抓着无辜的紫阳花球，手指把茎叶掐出汁水。史蒂芬掌控着他的节奏，水中的所有撞击都化成飞溅的水花，淋上他们的身躯，在西斜的日光下闪闪发亮。  
“就一会。你不会在我怀里着凉的。”史蒂芬舔咬他后颈的一小块皮肉，温言细语着，“你只会被我点燃。”  
“史蒂芬……”托尼全身燥热，不得不承认他的确已经被引燃。在这样酷热难耐的天气里，手臂下的泥土滚烫，下身的溪水冰冷，可楔入他身体的巨物也是滚烫的。他快要被这种冰火交融的刺激搞疯了。  
“给我……我想要更多。”  
“如你所愿。”史蒂芬眼神一暗，托举着他变换方向，他熟知这具身体的任何敏感部位，知道怎样做会让他发疯。果然，托尼的声音变了个调子，手下一用力就将紫阳花球连根拔起，这下失去了支撑点的他只能依靠身后的爱人才不至于滑落水中。  
“啊……我要掉，掉下去了……”  
“这不是个逃避高潮的好借口，托尼。”史蒂芬拍了拍他丰腴的臀部，下体毫不留情地大力抽插挺动，那些小水花甚至溅到了他们的头发上。他看着自己深红的性器在两瓣雪白的臀肉之间进出，不知怎么的想到了午间吃的和式点心。  
“你记得我们吃的雪媚娘吗？那种雪白，圆形的团子。一戳就会有汁水溢出来。”史蒂芬将自己钉在他体内最深处，“你该死的就有这么一个屁股。”  
“哈啊……”色情的狂想与羞耻的调情往往能将他推上高潮。托尼下体一跳，从铃口吐出几缕白浊，散在水中被水流撕扯着飘走。史蒂芬还忘说了一点，托尼不但有世界上最翘的屁股，还有最紧的肉穴，他几乎是稍一分心便不得不丢盔卸甲地缴枪投降。  
“Damn！”史蒂芬不情愿地抽离他，不过在看到一点白浊从穴口流出的时候心情又好了起来。他将全身发软的托尼拖入水中，替他清理身上的杂草和泥土，对被精液灌溉的肉穴却毫不在意。  
“你能含着它走回酒店吗？”史蒂芬有些紧张地问。  
“你是在训练我的肌肉弹性吗？”托尼嗔怪地瞪他一眼。  
“我发誓没有那个意思，你可是夹得我没坚持几分钟就射出来了。”  
“……我开始怀疑谁才是我们中间脸皮最厚的那个。”

洗了澡神清气爽，尽管面色还有些潮红，托尼也觉得有活力多了。他们在天黑前赶回了下榻的日式酒店，托尼嚷嚷着再也不出门了，倒头便躺在榻榻米上不肯起来。史蒂芬强拖他去浴室泡了澡，换上酒店给客人准备的藏青浴袍。离睡觉时间尚早，托尼一转眼就睡着了，史蒂芬没办法，只得自己出门溜达。这是一间价格不菲的传统酒店，所有客房都修成了仿古建筑，庭院里有自山上流下的溪水拍击着竹节，发出清脆的滴答声。太阳刚落，燥热感还未从地面褪去，他在回廊里来回踱着步子，直到回廊尽头一间灯火通明的屋子吸引了他的注意。  
“有人吗？”史蒂芬不确定自己的做法是否妥当，敲了敲门，好在屋里很快传出回应，他轻轻推开虚掩的门，在看到屋里的陈列后，不确定很快被惊叹取代——那是一件大红的羽织，摆在屋子最显眼处，袖口和下摆绣着细密的刺绣，是盛开的紫阳花与其他一些本地花卉的图案。  
“这是我们最好的一件收藏。”工作人员微笑着用英文解释道，“是请全国有名的师傅绣的，因为价格高昂一直无人购买，所以便不再出售。”  
“……多少钱？”史蒂芬无法将视线从那上面移开，在他眼里，与紫阳花相伴的是那个令他魂牵梦萦的身影。

托尼一觉醒来只觉得手下触感不对，冰凉的竹席被另一种冰凉所取代，滑溜溜的。他睁开眼，入目一片火红，视线向外延伸就看到了精美的花卉刺绣。他一骨碌坐起来，抬了抬胳膊，发现这幅刺绣穿在自己身上。  
“史蒂芬！”托尼懊恼地看着始作俑者，“这是女人的衣服！”  
“你穿着就是你的。”史蒂芬饶有兴致地摸了摸胡子，“我猜的不错，你穿它太美了。”  
“你总是买些奇怪的东西。”托尼不自在地扯扯腰带，光滑的面料禁不住滑落，露出白皙的脖颈和肩头。史蒂芬喉结发干，不动声色地靠过去，从背后亲吻他的颈侧。  
“你不打算补偿一下我下午的损失吗？”  
“嗯……”瞬间升起的热度烫红了托尼的脸颊，他知道丈夫的性欲没有完全纾解，他自己也是，只不过羞于承认罢了。  
“别扯坏这件艺术品。”托尼蜜糖色的眼睛羞怯地望着他，带着一丝隐晦的期许。  
“我保证。”得到特赦的史蒂芬迫不及待地将手伸向他的腰带，解开绸缎的带子只花了一点时间，接着他将手伸进托尼衣领，手掌在对方光滑如绸缎的皮肤上抚摸。他掌心深刻的纹路每次都会点燃这具身体，托尼齿缝发出气声，曾经存放过反应堆的胸口剧烈起伏着，史蒂芬粗糙的掌心不偏不倚按揉在他的乳首，触电的快感从胸前蔓延至全身，下腹的布料撑起小帐篷，他这才发现内裤不知所踪。  
“你计划好的是吧。”托尼偏过头去，恶狠狠地咬上他的双唇，直到尝出鲜血的味道。史蒂芬全然不觉得痛，炸毛的小猫总是这么可爱。  
“只是为我们的假期增加一点情趣。”史蒂芬拨开深红的衣料，“你喜欢这个。”  
“唔……”托尼咬紧下唇，默认了对方的肯定句。他放松身体靠在对方怀里，将自己交给丈夫。  
“进来。”  
“你还没准备好。”史蒂芬有些惊诧。  
“进来就是了。”  
史蒂芬沉默了，窗外夏季的风透进来，他撩开对方的衣摆，勃起的巨物突破层层阻隔，一下子楔入他体内。  
“嗯……”托尼咬住下唇不让痛呼出声，这种痛于他而言不算什么，夹杂在其中的欢愉才是主角。他在竹席上分开大腿让丈夫进地更深，双手扶着窗沿以支撑上半身重量。史蒂芬暂停了一会给他适应的时间，接着托起他在自己的性器上起伏。如果此时有人从走廊经过，必然会看到眼前这幕，好在夜里已无人外出。  
“啊……史蒂芬……用力……”托尼皱紧眉头，表情似痛苦又似欢愉，被衣料遮掩的皮肤都沁出细密的汗珠。史蒂芬有些吃力地挺动腰肢，双手仍死死按住他，手臂上肌肉暴涨。滑溜溜的绸缎成了摩擦力的天敌，他干脆将托尼摆成跪趴的姿势，自己半跪着进入他，这样进地够深也省力了许多。只是这样一来托尼半个身子都探出了窗外，胸口在窗棂上摩擦，前端还时不时会撞到墙壁。  
“史蒂芬，让我，哈啊……进去……出去……”托尼惊恐地注视着回廊，他确定有人一定能听到自己的叫声，这种时刻会有人出现的感觉实在糟透了。  
“到底是进去还是出去？”史蒂芬佯装不明白，眼前露出大半的雪白脊背不断诱惑着他，引诱他一次比一次深入。史蒂芬重重碾过他的前列腺，托尼嗓子里发出哭腔，却无法从墙壁和身后的桎梏中逃离。  
“怕被发现的话就别叫出来。”史蒂芬欺身压下来，一手紧紧捂住他的嘴唇。托尼眼角溢出泪水，所有呻吟都被截断在嗓子里，汗水濡湿了身下的竹席。  
史蒂芬大力挺动了十几下，就着插入的姿势将托尼面对自己压在榻榻米上，阴茎在甬道内转了一圈。托尼尖叫一声，前端射出一缕白浊，弄脏了那一幅画卷。史蒂芬没有因为这个停下， 继续在高潮的穴肉里探索。他的托尼因为他而哭泣呻吟，还有比这美妙的事吗？他低头用力封住托尼的嘴唇，舌尖与他的纠缠，托尼像溺水的人抓住浮木一般从他肺叶里汲取氧气，紧贴的身躯与光滑的锦缎摩擦在一起，连这种触感都足够舒适。史蒂芬明白那魔力是什么了。这魔力存在了很久，只是他竟从未说出口。  
“我爱你，钢铁人。”  
史蒂芬的撞击速度加快，情话也变得支离破碎，眼前湿漉漉的蜜糖色眼珠成为最好的催情剂。他低吼一声，一大股白浊射在托尼不断收缩的甬道内。原本就没有清理的甬道还含着下午的精液，如此一来更是满得要溢出来，阴茎一拔出来就汩汩流出。  
托尼躺在竹席上喘着气，从他身下蔓延出火红的夕阳和万亩花田，还有一团团洁白的云。他摸了摸没有知觉的胸口，露出一个久违的笑容。

“我也爱透你了，法师。”


End file.
